Anthony, Nicholas, and James Misbehave at Burger King and Chuck E Cheese's and get beaten up by Bing Bong, Reggie, and Selkie
''Anthony, Nicholas, and James Misbehave at Burger King and Chuck E Cheese's ''is Sarah West's third grounded videos out of Anthony and his brothers. As a result, Bing Bong, Reggie, and Selkie beat them up for that. Transcript Anthony: Hey, Mom. Edith: What is it, boys? Nicholas: Can we please go to Burger King, and then to Chuck E Cheese's? Edith: No. We're having Mexican salmon rolls for lunch. James: But Mom, we're hungry, and we haven't gone to fast food places in a long time. Edith: Boys, I said no. Anthony: We want Burger King and Chuck E Cheese's! (30 times) Nicholas: Right now! James: Yeah! Right now! Edith: Boys, for the last time, the answer is no. Bruce: Hey Edith, I don't have anything to make the salmon rolls! Edith: Did You hear that, boys? Your father said that he doesn't have anything to make the salmon rolls. That means we can go. Nicholas: Yay! Anthony: Let's go! (At Burger King) Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can I take your orders today? Edith: I would like some grilled dogs, ten-piece chicken nuggets, two large bags of french fries, a large Fanta Orange Zero, and two chocolate chip cookies. Anthony: I would like an Angry Whopper, french fries, some lemonade, and a chocolate milkshake. Nicholas: I would like a double cheeseburger, french fries, some pink lemonade, and a vanilla milkshake. James: I would like a kids meal hamburger, french fries, chocolate milk, and a South Park toy. Burger King Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, boys, but we're out of milkshakes, and we don't have South Park toys because South Park is not suitable for kids. Anthony: What? Nicholas: Seriously? James: Is this some sort of joke or something? Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad, boys. How about a strawberry smoothie, a mango smoothie, and a Zootopia toy instead? Zootopia is a movie that's more family-friendly than South Park. James: Why? Edith: Because, boys, they're out of milkshakes and they don't have South Park toys. Why don't you have smoothies and a Zootopia toy instead? Anthony: (Wiseguy's voice) NO! WE WANT WHATEVER WE WANT, SO GIVE THEM TO US RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE! Burger King Clerk: Uh-oh... Edith: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. You three can either get whatever was suggested or you'll have nothing at all and we'll go back home. Anthony: That's it! We're gonna destroy this place! (The boys destroy Burger King) Edith: Boys, how dare you destroy Burger King? Nicholas: They didn't give us what we wanted, Mom. James: Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese's instead? Edith: Allright, fine, but this is your last chance. If you misbehave and destroy the place, I'll let you boys have it. (At Chuck E Cheese's) Anthony: What the-?! They're closed, Mom! Edith: Well, boys, it appears that Chuck E Cheese's is closed due to a conference meeting going on. I'm sorry, but we can't go in today. Nicholas: What? Are you joking with us, Mom? Edith: No, it's not a joke at all. But don't feel bad. How about we go shopping for some food instead? James (Kidaroo's Voice): NO! WE DON'T WANT TO GO SHOPPING! WE WANT TO GO INTO CHUCK E. CHEESE'S AND THAT'S FINAL! Edith: Boys, stop throwing a fit. We can either go to the grocery store, or we can go back home and you three will go to bed early. Anthony (Wiseguy's voice): THAT'S IT! WE'RE GONNA DESTROY CHUCK E. CHEESE'S! (The boys destroy Chuck E Cheese's) Edith (Scary Voice): OH. MY. GOD! BOYS! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE TROUBLE AT BOTH BURGER KING AND CHUCK E CHEESE'S?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! YOU THREE AREN'T GETTING ANYTHING AT ALL! (At home) Bruce: Boys, how dare you cause trouble at Burger King and Chuck E Cheese's? You know that you could end up in jail for something like that! That's it! You three are grounded until the 20th anniversary of The Lion King Broadway, which means no stealing, no stalking girls, No making prank phone calls, no Computer, no Music that you like, No Sporting Events, No Transformers, No Looney Tunes, No Spongebob Squarepants, and further more. Edith: Normally I would say go to bed now while I order Shimajirō, Pocahontas, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Monica's Gang, Mario, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Fix and Foxi, An American Tail, Aladdin, Woody Woodpecker, Beauty and the Beast, Moana, The Secret of NIMH, Mulan and The Lion King DVDs from Amazon but instead I'm gonna say this! You get beaten up by somebody else! Do you know who they are? I'll give you a hint. They're was an elephant who is pink he where he wears a hat a flower and a jacket, second, they're was a turkey who is skinny, and finally they're was a girl who has a hair look like a cat, and she wears her darkest red and white clothes. Anthony: We don't want to be beaten up by Bing Bong, Reggie, and Selkie! Bruce: That's right. Bing Bong, Reggie, and Selkie are going to beat you. Bing Bong, Reggie, and Selkie beat Anthony, Nicholas and James up! Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Anthony, Nicholas, and James Deserve Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West